


Disowned

by Cupcake120



Series: Eyes Like Sky [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Homophobic Language, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake120/pseuds/Cupcake120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan is disowned by his stepparents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disowned

Stefan clutched the wound on his cheek and his chest ached from the beating he’d just received from Lucas Parks and his cohorts.

 

Damn coward. Why couldn't he fight him one on one?

 

As he approached his house he noticed his Stepmother’s silver BMW SUV was missing. Then on the porch were his bags, a glossy back suitcase, and two of his dance bags, a duffel bag and backpack.

_God no._

 

Even thought his Stepmother has been nothing but awful to him, he needed her. She was all he had as far as family. His Stepmother had made sure to cut him off from his extended family. Wouldn’t do for their potential ATM to move out. Stefan approached the luggage and saw there was a piece of paper sitting on top of his suitcase. He picked it up and began to read, tears welling in his eyes as he did so.

 

_Dear Stefan,_

_You like boys and it’s no secret no matter how you tried to fool your father. I knew all a long. We left for personal reasons and it wouldn’t do to have a faggot in tow. I saw the texts because you left my cellphone that I allowed you to use. Stupid boy. You are disgusting and I personally hope you rot in hell. Good luck with life faggot._

_Wilhelmina_

The tears flowed freely now and he sunk to his knees. He had no family or no way to contact his family or friends. They’d changed the locks already so he couldn’t get inside. He felt so alone. He wept for what felt like hours before picking up his things. At least his stepmother was nice enough to pack his things for him. He needed to go, to leave Central City. He was cold, numb, and zombie like, his mind going on autopilot as he walked. He had no destination in mind; he just walked wherever his legs would carry him, until he fainted from exhaustion.


End file.
